A vehicle may include assemblies for controlling activation or deactivation of a device. The automotive industry has required that such devices provide tactile feedback to a user to indicate when a function has been activated or deactivated. Tactile feedback may be achieved using associated mechanical components, such as a spring and lever in an “over the center” snap-acting arrangement (e.g. in a rocker mechanism), or by the use of other known tactile feedback configurations.
These configurations typically require several components and features. Some of the components may be difficult and expensive to manufacture. For example, a pivot race and pivot shaft for a rocker button may have narrow tolerances and require a highly polished surface to reduce frictional forces. Conventional assemblies may thus involve complex design, high costs, and reduced reliability. In addition, consumer preferences are leading automobile manufacturers to more streamlined and unobtrusive systems.
At least in part to address these issues, touch sensor configurations have been adopted. As used herein the term “touch sensor” refers to a sensor configuration that provides an output in response to contact with a touch area without requiring movement of a mechanical component to electrically close or open associated contacts. Numerous analog and digital touch sensor configurations are well-known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Known touch sensors use techniques such as resistive sensing, capacitive sensing, acoustic sensing, magnetic sensing, optical sensing, etc., to providing an output in response to contact with a touch area.
Touch sensor configurations may be less expensive compared conventional mechanical switch devices, may require less space for installation, and may be more aesthetically pleasing. Typically, however, touch sensor configurations have not provided tactile feedback. Also, in multiple sensor configurations cross-talk between adjacent touch sensors may prevent or delay proper system operation, and conventional touch sensor systems may be challenged by harsh environmental conditions, e.g. rain, ice, extreme temperature, vibration, etc.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.